Un regalo para Cornamenta
by Marauders G.W
Summary: Sirius es el mejor amigo que uno puede encontrar, tiene toda la predispocicion para ayudar a su amigo a lograr sus objetivos, Canuto no da puntada sin hilo. c1/3
1. Chapter 1

**Me nació la idea de hacer esta historia de mis merodeadores, tomando en cuenta todo lo que hace nuestro perrito por ayudar a su amigo Cornamenta, espero que les sea de su agrado...**

**Este Fic constara de aproximadamente 3 capitulos!**

**Disclaimer**: **Ahora soy Pelirroja, por ende mi apellido es Weasley y no Rowling... **

**MARAUDERS G.W  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 1:** Primer paso: Celos _

El ambiente en el colegio estaba caldeado, en 2 días mas sería el baile de navidad, un día después de las fiestas, dándole espacio a los chicos para volver después de celebrar con sus familias. Todos los alumnos desde cuarto año hasta séptimo podrían asistir. Y todo esto significaba un gran problema.

Cuatro chicos de séptimo se ven recostados en el césped bajo un árbol, y a pesar de su popularidad esto podía significar un gran problema. Los merodeadores eran los chicos mas codiciados en el colegio, bueno, casi todos ellos. En primer lugar se contaba James Potter, el capitán del equipo de quidditch, buscador estrella en siglos y ganador de la copa de quidditch por 5 años consecutivos, mente maestra de los merodeadores y a la vez excelente alumno en clases (quizás esta era una de las pocas razones por la cual no lo expulsaban del colegio).

-No iré a ese maldito baile…-dijo James mirando al cielo sin fijar su vista en ninguna parte-quiero morir…

-Cállate imbécil-Dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises mirando al chico mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- no hables estupideces, no porque Lunático lleve a la chica que tú quieres al baile te tienes que poner como un estúpido… bueno… mas estúpido.

-Es que tú no entiendes, no sabes lo que es sentir esto que hay en mi pecho por Evans

-No, yo realmente siento eso mismo pero mas abajo

Sirius Black, el único Gryffindor en la larga ascendencia Black, familia netamente de serpientes. Galán numero uno de la escuela (si james no estuviera tan colado por Lily podría hacerle peso) y cabecilla de los merodeadores, toda broma que implique bombas fétidas o bañar a las chicas en mucosidad (especialmente a Evans) tenían relación con el, solo el había estado con tres cuartas partes de las chicas de Hogwarts.

-Podrían bajar un poco el tono de voz a la hora de hablar de los sentimientos de la parte inferior de Sirius por favor –Dijo un chico que se encontraba leyendo apoyado en el árbol.

-Miren quien se digno a abrir su boca – dijo James levantando una ceja- el amigo del año

-Seguirás con esa tontería James, acaso no entiendes que Lily no quería ir al baile, y que al intentar convencerla me arrastro con ella – dijo Remus seriamente, su cara estaba demacrada y con marcas en ella, tenía ojeras y su aspecto daba la impresión de que este no era su día.

-Y tú no te pudiste negar ¿no?

-Tú fuiste el que me dijo que lograra hacer que Lily fuera a la fiesta fuera como fuera

Así termino el chico mientras James aun intentaba encontrar una razón para replicar. Remus Lupin, Delegado de la casa de Gryffindor y cuarto mejor alumno de su generación (el primer lugar le pertenecía a una pelirroja, el segundo a James y el tercero a Sirius), muy reservado, la mayoría de las chicas morían por saber que había detrás de este chico (muchas decían que era un lobo en piel de oveja, no sabían en lo cierto que se encontraban).

-Por lo menos Remus tiene pareja, en mi caso no hay nada de nada – dijo un chico que hace mucho que buscaba la instancia para entrar en la conversación.

De el, no vale la pena referirse…

-Pero Cornamenta, tu sabes que puedes conseguir a la chica que quieras en este colegio

-No a la que yo quiera –dijo el pelinegro mirando tristemente a Sirius.- Porque esta mujer le gusta tanto verme sufrir.

Todos los chicos guardaron un silencio prolongado, todos sabían que no había escapatoria cuando James comenzaba el su problema pelirrojo.

…

-¿De verdad decidiste ir al baile Lily?- Dijo una chica de ojos verdes mientras acomodaba una flor en su cabeza

-Claro que no, llevo 3 horas peinándome para ir a jugar con el calamar gigante –Dijo una pelirroja mirando entretenida a su amiga.

Lily Evans delegada de Gryffindor, primera alumna de su generación, experta en pociones, principal luchadora codo a codo con la profesora McGonnagal por destruir el grupo terrorista de los merodeadores (como ella los acostumbraba a llamar) y por ende luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo con Sirius Black y por sobretodo James Potter.

-No me refiero a eso mujer, quiero decir, como te convencieron, supe por ahí que era un merodeador, no será que al fin caíste ante Jam…

-No digas tonterías Lizzy! Tu no te preocupes, no es tu Sirius a quien llevare, así que no necesitas preguntar mas –dijo la pelirroja mirando con el seño fruncido a su amiga.

-Eso lo se, yo iré con el –dijo la chica sonrojándose- es un imbécil!, me obligo a ir con el por una apuesta. Pero hablando en serio, si no es Potter o Black, tu compañero de baile es …

-Remus… -dijo finalmente la chica- me convenció de que fuera al baile, pero el no quería asistir, así q nos obligamos mutuamente a ir juntos

-Lilly Evans, ya tienes a James a tus pies, Black siempre te presta mas atención de la natural- lo mencionó frunciendo el ceño- y ahora Remus, tu no pierdes el tiempo amiga- Dijo la castaña sonriendo abiertamente sabia lo que le esperaba.

-Q-QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO! S-solo Remus es mi amigo, Black, simplemente es que no me intimida lo cual hace que nuestra lucha personal por la supremacía del más fuerte surja más y más y Potter… es otra historia…

-Realmente traes loco a ese chico

-No creo que sea así, simplemente creo que su ego no es capas de entender que realmente el no tiene ninguna chance conmigo, lo cual hace que el se obsesione, o la segunda opción es que es un imbécil masoquista, aunque yo voto por las dos…

-Tu de verdad eres mala amiga, el simplemente quiere una cita contigo y ni siquiera lo aceptas…

-Ahora yo soy la mala, por culpa de el tengo mala fama y no tengo novio en este colegio, cada vez que me gusta alguien Potter lo ahuyenta y gracias a que el me grita a los cuatro vientos que quiere salir conmigo ha hecho que el cincuenta porciento de las chicas de Hogwarts me agarren manía…

-Yo lo encuentro dulce, en cambio Si… digo Black cuando salimos es porque me tira un desafío _confundus_ y le quita el efecto cuando y estamos en los lugares… -Dijo la castaña tomándose el cabello para resaltar las ondas de tu pelo larguísimo.

-Que romántico… Bueno, demos por finalizado el tema de los merodeadores, ahora lo único que debemos hacer es pasarlo bien…

-Ok, ven para acá pelirroja, tu cabello es un desastre

…

-Lunático, tenemos que lograr que Cornamenta vaya al baile, para seguir con nuestro plan… -Dijo seriamente el pelinegro

-Sirius, que tipo de plan… que yo recuerde no hemos planificado nada… lo único que yo no quiero es ir a ese baile, pero no puedo explicarle las razones a Lily –dijo bajando la cabeza- No me gustaría hacerle daño… pero tampoco quiero dejarla sola.

-Es que necesito que la pelirroja vaya al baile con Cornamenta, para subirle el ánimo a ese imbécil.

-Por mi parte no hay problema con que vaya con Evans, pero ella no aceptara, es mas, no acepto las 8 veces que se lo pidió después del partido de quidditch contra Slytherin.

-Pero eso se puede manejar ¿no? –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa sádica en la boca

-Te prohíbo hechizar a Evans, no como Lizzy…

-Okei, ¿acaso me ves como un pervertido sexual?... no me respondas mejor, con Lizz es distinto, y mi plan igualmente la incluye para que no se ponga celosa, ella irá al baile con Cornamenta.

-Pero ella es tu pareja, creo que perdió esa apuesta contigo y la obligaste ¿no?

-Si, pero igual ella terminara estando en la fiesta conmigo, no lo dudes – y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a un Remus taciturno…

-Lily me va a matar… -dijo para si mismo el licántropo.

…

-CORNAMENTAAAAA! –Grito Sirius en dirección al lago donde se encontraba su amigo embobado mirando a las chicas.

-Se te cayó el chupete Canuto, se que no puedes vivir sin mi, pero no hagas revivir tus celos en público –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado haciendo que todos quienes lo rodearan rompieran en carcajadas.

-Perdóname querido, se me había olvidado que lo de nosotros lo debíamos mantener en secreto –Le siguió el juego Sirius tomándole la mejilla y lanzándole un beso mientras cerraba un ojo- Ya amigo, basta de mariconeos… Te tengo compañera para el baile así que no te puedes negar, conoces a Elisabeth, si, la amiga de la pelirroja insufrible…

-¿Lizz? Pero no eres tu el que esta loquito por ella y que ella no te da ni bola, si hasta tuviste que hacer trampa en el ajedrez para que ella aceptara ir a este baile precisamente contigo…

-No digas eso en voz alta Bambi, bueno, si es ella mi pareja, bueno… lo era.-Dicho esto se fue en dirección al castillo, esta sería una larga noche.

…

Ya son casi las seis de la tarde y la sala común de Gryffindor se encuentra abarrotada de gente, chicas cuchicheando esperando ver el vestido de sus compañeras para criticarlas, especialmente las que no tenían pareja para el baile; chicos ansiosos para que bajaran sus parejas y otros un tanto incómodos con las ropas del baile. Ahí se encontraban dos chicos de smoking idénticos, a Sirius le pareció una grandiosa idea ocupar un traje de ocasión Muggle para resaltar (como si no lo hicieran normalmente) y claramente, James lo acompaño.

Elisabeth bajó primero que Lily, estaba ocupando un vestido blanco hasta el suelo, abrochado al cuello lo cual hizo que a Sirius se le cayera la baba. Su cabello estaba recogido hacia un lado coronado por una flor blanca y bajó incomoda la escalera en dirección a Sirius.

-Te ves excelente amor

-G-gracias… no me llames amor Black

-Perdón, bueno chicos es hora que se vayan –les dijo a la chica y a James.- ustedes dos son pareja en este baile

-¿Pero yo no iba a ir contigo? No es que me interese realmente, ¿pero que fue lo que pasó? –decía la chica con el seño fruncido

-Ya amiga mía – le tomo la mano James a la chica- vamos a bailar, el no sabe lo que se pierde…

-Bueno, pero una ultima pregunta, ¿Dónde se encuentra Remus? Lily bajara dentro de poco y como veo se quedará plantada

-No te preocupes por eso Lizz querida –dijo seximente Sirius.- Ahora no les quito mas tiempo – se acerco lentamente a sus amigos empujándolos por la espalda y acercándose a la oreja de James- Llegas a hacerle algo, te rompo las piernas hermano, esta chica tiene nombre.

Ahora solo quedaba el pelinegro, con su cabellera larga y ojos grises mirando fijamente a la escalera del dormitorio femenino, cada momento se ponía más ansioso con respecto a su plan maestro, ahora solo faltaba la reina en el tablero de ajedrez.

Una chica comienza a bajar las escaleras tranquilamente del dormitorio femenina estando un poco apenada, su pelo estaba suelto con ondas en todas las puntas, usaba un vestido color negro el cual tenia detalles en verde que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos. La chica a medida que iba bajando, miraba hacia todos lados en la sala común y no veía a su pareja en ningún lado.

-Que buscas tanto pelirroja, todo lo que soñaste se encuentra aquí- dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

-No estoy para tus juegos Black, ¿donde se encuentra Remus?-dijo la chica con el seño fruncido.

-Que importa Lunático cuando me tienes a mí a tu disposición en un cien porciento

-No me obligues a romperte la cara perro, y ahora llévame a donde esta Remus

-No puedo hacerlo por tu seguridad, el no puede ni quiere ver a nadie el día de hoy, se encuentra muy enfermo y me mando a mi como reemplazo.

-¿Luna llena no? Debería haberlo pensado…

-T-tu sabes acerca de esto…

-Tan tonta no soy, se nota a leguas, aun así espero que Remus no se entere de esto, quiero que el me lo diga

-Ok –dijo pensativo el chico cuando por su mente solo pasaba una cosa _esta chica es perfecta para James_

-Realmente no era necesario que te tomaras la molestia de venir conmigo realmente-dijo volviendo al sarcasmo- ¿y Lizz?… que pasó con ella, si la dejaste sola te castro

-Ella se fue con Cornamenta, ya que se llevan muy bien hace algún tiempo –dijo el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado- y quise darle el honor de estar con ella.

-¿A James le gusta Elisabeth?

-¿Acaso no puede?, entiende pelirroja que el no puede babosear por ti siempre-dijo seriamente e intentando disimular una sonrisa.- Ahora vamos juntos al baile, a pasarlo bien, ¿quieres?

-Mejor para mi que ese imbécil le guste otra – dijo la chica con la frente apretada y recalcando la palabra gustar fríamente- Vamos, apúrate perro.

-¡Guau! – respondió Sirius imitando un ladrido, sus planes iban a la perfección. Siguió a la chica por las escaleras y en la puerta del gran comedor Sirius le tomó la mano mientras sonreía al ver el sonrojo de la chica. – Ahora cambia esa cara pelirroja o pensaran que te violé antes de llegar.

-Es que, se me olvido que la apertura del baile me tocaba a mí

-Perfecto… -dijo Sirius entre dientes pensando: _el plan regalo a Cornamenta ha dado el primer paso._

_

* * *

_

**Pd**_:_ Reviews?_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo final de este fic, después de el primer capitulo pase por una crisis creativa y me dio el attackaso artístico con otros miles de fic dejando este botado… **_

_**El capitulo no es tan largo pero quiero que les guste!**_

_**Disclaimer: Todo esto le pertenece a Jo… menos los merodeadores que los tengo de esclavos sexuales, menos a Colagusano obviamente que lo tengo limpiando la casa…**_

_Capitulo 2: algún día me lo agradecerás Lily_

Ambos chicos se encontraban en la entrada del gran comedor, el pelinegro le tomó la mano a la chica mientras ella fruncía la nariz, afuera del gran salón no se encontraba nadie, solamente esta extraña pareja.

-Y sabes bailar pelirroja

-Claro, ¿y tu?, el baile del perrito no esta en la orquesta

-¿Baile del perrito? No se que sea, pero ¿me la estas dedicando? –dijo el chico con una media sonrisa que lo hacía ver demasiado sexy, si Lily no estuviera conteniendo las ganas de romperle la cara podría haber sido seductora.

-Ni en tus sueños te dedicaría algo, ahora…. Entremos.

En el gran salón se hizo un silencio al abrir las puertas, todas las caras se volcaron a la "prefecta perfecta" y su peculiar acompañante, nada mas ni nada menos que el alborotador máximo, mejor amigo del que se autodefinía como su novio, hijo de familia sangre pura, Sirius Black. En todos los rostros se notaba la sorpresa, James Potter mantenía los ojos muy abiertos y su boca haciendo juego, mientras su mano era apretada por una muy seria Elisabeth. La cara de Snape estaba destruida como si le hubiesen roto su juego de química, Colagusano miraba con la boca abierta mientras todos comentaban tras el, hasta el hecho de que Lily Evans asistiera con James Potter era posible, pero con Sirius, realmente nadie lo esperaba, ni siquiera ella.

Tomó la mano con fuerza de la chica y avanzó a paso firme hacia el centro de la pista mientras que su cabeza miraba tanto a Elisabeth como a James a los ojos con una sonrisa. Lily Evans se encontraba a cada momento mas avergonzada caminando con la cabeza gacha para evitar el contacto visual con todas las chicas, en especial de Lizz, tendrían una larga conversación esta noche.

Cuando se posaron en el centro de la pista los murmullos ya eran demasiado audibles hasta que la profesora McGonnagal se puso de pie y caminó hacia el taburete.

-Hoy es el tan tradicional baile de Navidad, en el cual todas las parejas deben participar, pero en esto siempre hay alguien que debe iniciar el baile, y aquí la tenemos. Un gran aplauso para la señorita Evans nuestro Premio Anual –No se escucharon los aplausos de más de dos personas- la cual debe dar inicio al baile. Pero este año tenemos un nuevo reto, por tiempo, anteriormente no pudimos informar que este año el premio anual va por partida doble. Y me enorgullezco de que ambos sean de la casa de Gryffindor, invitamos a la pista de baile al señor James Potter y su pareja…

El chico se encontraba sentado arremetiendo contra un florero, como si el tuviera la culpa de la traición de su amigo cuando la noticia le pilló por sorpresa, Como el no perdía la oportunidad de llamar la atención, se levanto de la mesa, paso la mano por su cabello desordenándolo, tomó la mano de Elisabeth y salió al ruedo.

Al posarse en la pista se acercó un poco a su amigo y le dijo fríamente:

-Este juego se puede jugar de a dos.

-Eso espero Cornamenta.

Poco a poco la orquesta del colegio se hizo sonar, y era la hora de empezar con el vals, ambos como buenos miembros de familias aristocráticas manejaban en totalidad el baile, por lo tanto con seguridad ambos pusieron la mano en la cintura de sus chicas acercándolas mas a ellos mientras se fulminaban con la mirada, y en mayor medida contando a Lizz que si las miradas matasen, Sirius estaría en el cielo de los perritos.

Ambas parejas comenzaron a bailar, y en cada paso que se daba, Black se acercaba mas a la chica Evans la cual se intentaba alejar imposiblemente de la cabeza del chico que se le acercaba poco a poco.

-Por lo menos pon cara de que disfrutas mi presencia

-Cállate –No solo le incomodaba bailar con Sirius, sino que el hecho de ver a James con su mejor amiga le hacia que le hierva la sangre

EL baile siguió, haciéndose para las dos parejas la canción mas larga de sus vidas, Lily forcejeando contra un Sirius que la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos, James mirando con odio a su amigo y abrazando mas de lo debido a Elisabeth, mientras esta ultima aceptaba el abrazo del chico intentando poner cara de felicidad (que mas bien parecía una mueca) mirando fijamente a un sonriente Sirius que gozaba todo este ambiente.

La primera canción llego a su fin haciendo que ambas parejas se separaran (la de James mas fácil que la de Sirius) solo restando un ultimo para cumplir con la apertura, mientras ambas parejas se preparaban sicológicamente para terminar con esto, en tanto la segunda canción comenzó a sonar y las parejas del baile deberían comenzar a unirse, Sirius caminó en dirección a la otra pareja tomando por el hombro a su amigo y diciéndole:

-Feliz Navidad, mira el regalo que te tengo. –Dicho esto se dirigió a Elisabeth, la tomo por el brazo y con ternura su mentón y la besó frente a todos mientras la alejaba de la pista dejando parados solitariamente a una pelirroja y un chico de anteojos desconcertados.

-Que esperan para comenzar a bailar –dijo ceñudamente la profesora McGonnagal intentando mantener su seriedad respectiva y no reír de la cara de sorpresa de Lily y la cara de cumpleaños de James.

James avanzó rápidamente hacia la chica, sin perder tiempo se agacho y a modo principesco le toma la mano y dice:

-Mi bella dama, me permite esta pieza

Lily sonrió abiertamente a modo de sorpresa cuando todos los miraban con carcajadas en el rostro por lo ocurrido.

-Si, ¿Porqué no?

El chico se elevó rápidamente y le puso la mano en la cintura mientras ella la posaba en su hombro, este baile fue realmente mas cómodo que el anterior, ambos se miraban fijamente mientras bailaban, James mantenía una sonrisa idiota mientras en su estomago bailaban conga gracias a la primera vez que no lo rechazaban. Mientras que Lily lo miraba seriamente pensando en lo guapo que se veía Potter con la boca cerrada y tan de cerca, quizás no era tan estúpido como parecía.

La pieza de música termino, pero estos chicos no lo notaron, al escuchar las risas de todos mientras ellos bailaban sin música, se percataron de los hechos y James tomó la mano a la chica para dirigirse a una mesa cercana. Ahí se sentaron y conversaron un rato, quizás fue la compañía o el whisky de fuego que James la incitó a beber, pero la chica acepto ir a Hogsmade la próxima semana con el, mientras que Potter le pasaba un papel para que lo firmara y asegurara que había aceptado.

Por otro lado se mantenía otra historia, en las afueras del gran comedor se encontraba Sirius y Elisabeth siendo sujetada por el brazo.

-Quien te crees tu para besarme en publico –Decía la chica forcejeando con el.

-Acaso no te gustó. O aun no lo tienes claro –dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente dandle un beso lleno de pasión en el cuello, que prontamente subió a sus labios los cuales fueron mordidos con fuerza por la chica.

-No me cambies el tema –decía la chica con la respiración acelerada- Nosotros no somos n…

El chico nuevamente la calló con un beso, ahora siendo el quien le mordió el labio a modo de venganza, avanzando poco a poco hacia abajo, mientras la chica quieta contra la pared ya no sentía necesidad de replicar mas, realmente le agradaba eso.

-Ven conmigo –dijo el chico seductoramente llevando de la mano a una despeinada Lizz en dirección a las afueras del castillo.

…

Al otro día Lily abrió los ojos mirando hacia la cama de su amiga para cambiar ideas con respecto al baile un tanto extraño de ambas, el problema era que la chica no se encontraba en la cama, bajó las escaleras en dirección al gran comedor y en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea de la sala común se encontraba ella durmiendo, con el vestido puesto de cualquier manera apoyada en el pecho de un despeinado Sirius que la abrazaba férreamente. La chica había sido la primera en despertar y por ende nadie mas los había visto, prontamente bajó James y la ayudo a despertar a ambos amantes, cada uno se llevó a su amigo a la cama, y se encontraron en la sala común. Misteriosamente ambos comenzaron a sentarse juntos en los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas ya que esporádicamente sus amigos desaparecían.

En la visita a Hogsmade James se le declaró a Lily como dios manda, y Lily al haberle respondido con un beso comenzó su hermosa pero corta vida juntos…

**Eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos.**

**Así termino este fic, con este capitulo mucho mas pequeño que el anterior pero tratando de expresar cada imbecilidad que se me ocurría, espero les guste!**

**Para la gente que conozca hetalia a quien les recuerda Elisabeth? xDDD y Sirius?**

**Bueno, díganme lo que quieran con respecto a mis fics por Review… ya?**


End file.
